


Day 7: Half-dressed

by AngelaLives



Series: 8 NSFW Drabbles [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Condoms, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Gay, Gay Sex, Heels, Lingerie, M/M, Power Bottom, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Safewords, Sex, YUURI IS ALSO A POWER BOTTOM, blowjob, bottom!yuuri, should i be tagging condoms on these, thus half-dressed, top!victor, yuuri is wearing heels and thigh high fishnets and a skirtthing during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaLives/pseuds/AngelaLives
Summary: Yuuri tells Victor to fuck him like he wants it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> here we go

Yuuri was wearing a black and red ruffled thing that resembles a skirt but hugs close to his body. Garter clasps held up black thigh-high fishnet tights that contrasted very nicely with his pale skin. He decided not to wear the elbow-length black gloves, and donned a pair of shiny red stiletto heels with a buckled strap around the ankle.

He was standing over Victor, who was kneeling in front of him, naked. Victor certainly wasn’t expecting Yuuri to ask him to undress and wait in their room, but he isn’t complaining. Yuuri was standing with his legs spread about shoulder-width apart, and his legs flexed obscenely as he leaned forward to cup Victor’s jaw in his hand.

Victor kept his eyes glued to the heels Yuuri was wearing as Yuuri tilted his chin up. He couldn’t fathom where Yuuri had gotten them, or when, and he couldn’t concentrate enough to have any thought past that. Not with Yuuri’s bare torso shining at him like a beacon, but Victor knew better than to challenge Yuuri. He loved the loss of control, and Yuuri knew that.

“Look at me, Victor,” Yuuri said, voice low but strong in its tone. Victor looked up, the hand on his jaw and chin guiding him to the gentle smile of his Sir. “Color?” Yuuri asked gently, face softening for a moment.

“Green,” Victor replied, smiling up at Yuuri. Yuuri trailed his thumb across Victor’s lips before stepping one foot closer, his toned thigh next to Victor’s head, the muscled sight almost distracting.   
“Tonight I want you to suck my cock, Victor, and then you’re going to fuck me.” Yuuri commanded while still gently cupping Victor’s jaw, eyes trained on Victor’s blue ones. “And I want you to keep your eyes on me.” Familiar words, a command commonly given at the beginning of their relationship. Back then Yuuri had been almost obsessed with making sure Victor knew who exactly was dominating him, whose name came from his lips, and whom he served without question or doubt. Now, Yuuri knew how much Victor enjoyed it, Yuuri knowing how Victor was falling apart, and the challenge that always became more difficult as the night progressed.

Victor drew Yuuri’s thumb into his mouth, licking around it thoroughly, watching a smirk form on Yuuri’s lips as he slipped his hand down from Victor’s throat to gesture invitingly at his crotch. Victor noticed the subtle button holding the front fabric together, and leaned forward to skillfully unbutton the garment with his teeth, watching it spring open in a V, revealing Yuuri’s semi-erect cock. He immediately started licking and sucking on the head of the cock almost reverently, and moaned around it when he took it a little deeper and Yuuri pulled his hair a bit in appreciation.  
Victor went slow, working down bit by bit using only his mouth. Yuuri perferred it that way, saying that if Victor needed his hands it wasn’t a real blow job, was it? Not to mention Yuuri wanted Victor’s hands always available to tap out of necessary.

Yuuri continued tugging at Victor’s silver locks, running fingers gently over his hair after it was pulled particularly harshly, and kept his eyes on Victor’s, almost encouragingly.

“You’ve always been so good with your mouth, Victor,” he praised, and Victor flushed down to his chest, the pink spreading prettily. Victor wasn’t as good at taking cock deep in his throat as fast as Yuuri, but _ooh_ was he good with his tongue. Yuuri stared at his fiance as Victor looked back up, mouth stretched open an hair mussed. When Victor started humming and swallowing around Yuuri, the brunet had to pull him gently but quickly off his dick, not wanting to come so soon.

“Victor, Victor. You really want me to come so early?” Yuuri teased, a grin spreading across his face as he slid his hand up his thigh slowly, pulling up the tight skirt-like thing, watching Victor’s eyes follow his hand, pupils dilating impossibly further in excitement. “Do you know what I want, Victor?”

Victor shook his head, his cock twitching as Yuuri led him slowly back onto the bed where Yuuri spread his legs suggestively.

“I want you to fuck me, Victor.” At that the man on the floor took the invitation to climb on the bed between Yuuri’s legs, taking the bottle of lube as it was handed to him and quickly dripping some into his hand, warming it up.

“Yes _Sir_ ,” he almost moaned out, reaching his hand down to circle Yuuri’s hole before inserting a finger, pushing in gently to the second knuckle before waiting patiently, looking up to Yuuri for instruction. As he nods, Victor works a second finger in and begins curling and stretching them quickly, attempting to not be rushed and hurt Yuuri but knowing well that he did not like to be teased at times like this. However, this did not stop Victor from brushing against his prostate knowingly.  
Yuuri almost growled at him when he tossed over the condom.

“I’m stretched,” he said, his words carrying much more command then a bystander may think as Victor opens the condom and rolls it on, applying lube liberally before leaning over Yuuri and pressing the head of his cock to his fiance’s hole before pushing in slowly. As Victor kissed Yuuri’s throat, Yuuri pressed his heels into Victor’s lower back, legs wrapped around him, in an attempt to spur him on, letting out a small moan of approval as Victor thrusts wholly into Yuuri.

Yuuri wraps his arms around his fiance’s neck as best he can, whispering out commands, scratching marks into Victor’s back the way he knows he likes in approval when Victor thrusts particularly deeply. He then reaches up and pulls Victor’s hair back, angling his head so that Yuuri can whisper into his ear.

“Lift me up,” and Victor complies, one arm reaching down to cup Yuuri’s ass while the other wraps around his back, thrusting up into him deeper, Yuuri better able to meet his thrusts at this angle. As Yuuri starts getting close he kisses Victor, their mouths carrying an almost impossible heat as that both get close to orgasm.

“P-please Sir, can, can I—” Victor stutters out against hot lips, his thrusts coming faster and harder now in desperation.

“Yes,” and Yuuri can feel the heat of Victor’s release in the condom, his thrusts slowing down, and Victor’s unexpected but appreciated bite on his neck, bringing him too to orgasm onto Victor’s chest and stomach.

They both lay down, Victor pulling out and tying the condom, and after getting his legs back Yuuri walks shakily to the bathroom, cleaning himself off and bringing a washcloth for Victor’s stomach. He takes off the heels and lingerie, rubbing his feet where the heels chafed.

The two skaters tangle themselves in each other, Yuuri telling Victor how good he was, how good he always is, and how much Yuuri loves him. Victor falls asleep after returning the “I love you” with a small yawned “nnn -ou too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my beta who is gonna learn the youke and geetar and peno  
>  **thanks for reading! comments, feedback, and suggestions welcome!**


End file.
